


Thinking about you

by heroofcanton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroofcanton/pseuds/heroofcanton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a gal, and she had a pal... Can I make it any more obvious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking about you

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so, finals are coming up and this is just something I had stuck in my head. It's super short, but I still hope that you like it

“She’s just amazing, isn't she,” Mrs. Weasley said fondly, looking at the TV.

Ginny looked up from her book to see Pansy Parkinson at some interview, being all charming like she usually was in public. She was all dolled up, too, with a ton of make-up and a cute dress with just a hint of sexiness. Her publicist was big on that look and Ginny particularly liked it because it drove Pansy absolutely insane and it was hilarious to watch.

“You like her?” Ginny inquired, trying to sound as if she didn't really care.

“Why yes, she’s always so lovely and down to earth,” Mrs. Weasley replied.

Ginny hummed in reply, trying not to laugh. If her mother had known Pansy, she’d know that her public persona wasn't anything at all like her actual self. Pansy the woman was much, much more interesting than Pansy Parkinson, the star actress.

She was sarcastic, downright mean at times, always got her way and she wouldn't stop at anything until she got what she wanted. She was also caring, loving, sweet in her own special way and, most importantly, amazing in bed.

They had met at a party in London a few years back. Ginny was celebrating a victory with her hockey team and there Pansy was, bored out of her mind, talking to some vaguely attractive man. Ginny watched her for a while and soon, Pansy caught on and before either of them really knew it, they were making out in the bathroom.

The rest followed.

They met up a few times over the next year, everything was casual, absolutely no strings attached. They were both seeing other people at the time –both open relationships- and wanted to keep things simple. If they happened to meet at a club and neither was with anyone else, they hooked up. If not, they didn't.

Then, Harry told her that he wants to go public about his relationship with Draco. She didn't mind, of course, she was happy for them. So, they made a press conference, put everything out in the open – well, everything about Harry and Draco. The public responded the way the general public always does. Some people were disgusted, some said that just wasn't the way things were supposed to work, some blamed Ginny, some were willing to die defending everyone involved and some just didn't care.

And some of them noticed that now, Ginny was single. They were the worst ones. Badgering her about who she wanted to date next, as if that was the most interesting thing about her. So she started ignoring those questions and just talked about the games. They seemed to get the hint eventually and backed off, though there was still a stray question about her love life every now and then.

Only her closest friends knew about Pansy.

Throughout the next year, they started seeing each other more regularly. It wasn't just about the casual hook ups anymore, but it wasn't exactly a relationship yet. It was something in-between and it was glorious.

Pansy got Ginny invited to all the intimate parties that happened after after-parties, where absolutely no paparazzi could ever get to and where everybody had their affairs, so nobody would snitch on anybody else.

Ginny got to see the real Pansy; the one who told stupid jokes and laughed at them until she cried, the one who teased Ginny mercilessly about the most mundane things, the Pansy that made mean, sarcastic comments without thinking and without apologizing. She saw her at 3AM with no makeup, in her fluffy pajamas and knitted socks, in her glasses, ranting about some idiotic interview she had to give.

Pansy got to see the Ginny that the world would never see; mostly because she was always too frustrated because of flashing of the cameras and stupid questions to really be herself. She got to know Ginny as the sarcastic, funny, ridiculously cute person that she was. Pansy watched from her bed as Ginny replayed the goals she made with an umbrella, her ginger hair loose, wearing Pansy’s shirt and boxer shorts, smiling broadly as she tried to recreate the perfect moment. She heard Ginny making fun of the commentators, imitating them in a silly voice while eating cereal and she listened to the endless tirades against the judges, without really knowing what the hell she was talking about.

They both saw each other as nobody had really seen them before and they were falling in love. Neither of them realized it yet and neither of them was ready to admit it, to absolutely nobody, including themselves.

They were still keeping it casual.

Pansy was officially still seeing Blaise, even though they haven’t actually seen each other in months and had no intentions whatsoever to actually keep the relationship going. It was something to appease the masses. The fact that they were on different sides of the planet at the moment was an amazing excuse for not showing up in public together. Blaise was shooting a movie in Australia, had been for about three months and was going to stay there for at least two more. Their publicists had more contact than them.

Ginny was currently visiting her family for her dad’s birthday and was going back to London in a few days. Her brothers Fred and George knew about Pansy and wouldn't stop teasing her about it, it was incredibly annoying. Thank god they weren't in the room while Pansy was on TV, she’d never hear the end of it. The rest of the family didn't know. She had no idea how they would react, but she didn't particularly want to find out just yet.

“Always so elegant… That’s what a lady looks like.” Mrs. Weasley said decidedly, pulling Ginny from her thoughts.

She thought of Pansy, with her mouth full of Chinese food, ranting about her coworkers, then losing her grip on her chopsticks and thus accidentally sending shrimp flying across the room.

“Yes. Elegant,” she commented in a strained voice.


End file.
